The Life of a Tortured Soul
by Ra86
Summary: Marik reveals his life story... Now here's a question? What will you think of it? Actually better than my summary... R&R Oneshot pending... If I get reviews saying to update I will! Rated for rape and other things... ONESHOT!


To Everyone who gives a damn...

This is the story of my life... Don't ask me why I'm writing this... Honestly I have no fucking clue. First off, my name is Marik Ishtar... Most of you are familiar with this name. Though it is my name, I hardly know why I am cursed with it... I can hardly call it a name... more like a fucking calling card... Now shall we began this story... rather hellish nightmare of my past...

I was born into a clan of tomb keepers. I was the first born son and was required to get the Tomb Keepers Initiation when I turned 12... to inherit my father's trade... as did most ancient Egyptian boys that age... Alright, so you already know most of this... But did you know that if I was born a few months later, my brother would've gotten the Initiation instead of me...? That I wouldn't have had to endure so much damn pain...? Bet you didn't...

Well, I don't know about that... My father and Palki would've probably still used me towards their advantage... I wonder what would've happened if he would've never met Palki... Would I be in better condition...? After all, he's the one who made my life a living hell... I should've killed that bastard instead of my father all those years ago... Oh well... What happened, happened...

I bet you're all wondering who Palki is... Well... He is a demon disguised as a human. He was a doctor and medical surgeon... making things worse for me... He came into my life when I was four years old. He manipulated my father into hurting me... I don't understand why. I never did anything to harm him in anyway... So why did he have to go and hurt me...? Bastard...

Anyways, when I was about six I got bitten by that Ra dammned snake... I hate snakes... Always have, always will... It nearly killed me! After I recovered, I was summoned to my father. When I got there, I was thrown to the floor. I hit my head hard on the stone ground and started bleeding. I was dazed to begin with and hardly noticed when my father began raping me...

I didn't know what had happened until the next day when I woke up sore as hell... and chained down to a stone table with my legs spread, my hands above my head, and hardly any clothing... I remember my eyes widening at the coldness, and I began shivering. Palki walked in smirking... And that's never a good thing...

I remember him telling me never to scream, or make a noise of any sort unless "they" asked me to, no matter how much it hurt. For one reason... Because it would make them do it to me more... More suffering and more pain... No matter what they did... Silence was something I had to maintain... And I had to remain conscious... I didn't get the best of that until at least a year later... I would always fail in that catagory. After all... Having people constantly slamming into you... You'd fall unconscious too...

The 8th year of my life had to be my worst... I was introduced to male customers... They were by far the worst... Palki was the first person to ever enter me... I can still _feel _the pain... Hear the screams that were emitted from my tiny body... I remember that day ever so fluently... I wake up screaming... Always that night... Always that pain feels new to me when I dream of that...

Palki came in on my day of rest... One day a month where I did nothing but eat, sleep, and rest up... But Palki seemed to have forgotten about that, because he came in anyways... He silently removed his clothing and mine while I was asleep... I woke up to a sharp pain on my cheek, where he'd slapped me. He was smirking when I awoke. My father was standing there, biting his finger in nervousness. I knew when I looked at him that something was wrong... I didn't know it then... But that had to be the worst day of my life...

Palki entered me. I screamed out in pain and agony. I had never been entered before and was quite small due to my age... Palki slapped me hard for screaming. He said if I did that while a customer was there that I would be whipped. I tried to stay silent... But I squeaked many times due to the pain that I felt... Inside I was screaming for someone to help me... Outside I was crying, screaming as well... I screamed for my father to help me... but he stood there crying too...

Eventually Palki left. I was relieved about that... but he came back with my food... I was unsuspecting of what had been placed in it... No... not poison... Why would they want to kill me...? I was gonna make them money... It was worse... I felt it only after I had eaten... The razors... They had crushed up razor blades and put them in my food... If you look into my mouth and throat now, you can still see the small shiny shards of them...

After that, I was taken into a differrent room... Most likely where Palki stayed during his visits... There was a bowl of fire in the center... Palki took my hand and held it in the flame for a very long time... I screamed and tried to get away... But Palki was just too strong for me to fight against... To this day I can't feel any type of heat with that hand... I always am taking things out of the oven and microwave without an ovenmitt with that hand... Ryou thinks I'm gonna hurt myself... But no...

All of you know about my Initiation by now, but I wasn't given enough time to recover from it... I was given a day before I was back in that room with those people raping me... of course my back hurt without the extra weight.. I still haven't fully recovered... but that's only due to my skin not being there... Everyone finds a fascination with touching my back... It hurts when they do... They're directly touching my muscles... not skin...

I was fourteen when I killed my father... Sometimes I miss him trying to keep Palki away from me on my birthdays... But I guess it doesn't matter now... Palki and I moved to America after my father's death... I didn't know it until later... when I woke up in a different place... I thought it was just some other room in my home... But I soon found out that most of the customers spoke English, not Egyptian... Of course due to Palki being there my English was okay...

I was again beaten and raped... Until the raid a few months later... The police raided the place... Most of the people there had been kidnapped by Palki and were returned to their homes... I was unfortunate enough to not have a home to go to... So one of the cops took me home... Again... unfortunately he was a bad cop... He was fired for "disorderly conduct" or something like that... I was tied up in his basement and raped and beaten by him and his friend...

Soon though, his ex-wife came over looking for him... She had been tipped that I was there and wanted to talk to him about it... She had brought a gun with her, just in case. By now I was fifteen and had been being raped, tortured, and beaten for nine years... That screwed up my social skills. The cop guy had been telling me not to make a sound while she was in the house or he would kill me... But I couldn't help it... He hit a spot in me that had been... Oh... surgically altered by Palki. I had to scream... It hurt so much... I had to release myself of all the pain I had been through over the years. He slapped me and continued to rape me... The woman came down stairs and had him at gunpoint... then she hit him over the head with the gun and untied me...

That was the last of it... The last of the constant pain... I was finally getting the treatment I deserved. The help I needed to survive... After that was battle city... My life after battle city was fine for a while... But then I missed my new found friends... I moved back to Domino to escape my past at home... then I moved in with Ryou... until I found out that Palki lived with him... Then Ryou moved in with me...

We had a good relationship for a few years... hell... We still have a good relationship. People always wonder if I'm gay or Bi... Well... I am Bi... I will date either male or female people... Most of the time I am antisexual... Not wanting any type of relationship at all... But then again... After being sexually abused for nine years... it kinda has that effect on a guy...

Currently I am living with Ryou and I have a street racing job on the weekends. I love racing my motorcycle. I would describe it in detail but I don't think anyone cares... Though I do love it... I earn a bunch of money racing... I always win... It's fun... Ryou's calling me for dinner now... Thank you for your time... And for letting me spill out my deepest thoughts and secrets... Have a nice day...

Ra86: So? What do you all think?

Marik: I think they should review this or I'll have their heads on a silver platter and fed to my dog... points to Bakura

Ra86: Marik! Be nice! Oh well... R&R!

Marik: You better... She actually let me out of the closet to type this... I'm amazed...


End file.
